


Not Exactly Goldilocks

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (sort of), -Ish, Ants, Attempt at Humor, Comic Book Science, Crack, Dogs, Ficlet, French Fries, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Pets, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: Steve had expected maybe laughter in response or a sheepish apology, but instead Scott just stared in confusion then blinked back at him. “I’m not the one doing that.”
Relationships: Scott Lang/Steve Rogers
Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019, Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019





	Not Exactly Goldilocks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Happy Steve Bingo prompt “‘Stop stealing my fries’” and for the Marvel Rare Pair Bingo prompt “Pets.”
> 
> Yet another psuedo-sequel to a fic I have yet to post. Hooray! Takes place sometime before [Once You Name It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765126).

“Scott! Stop stealing my fries!”

“Sorry, gummy bear, but I want nothing to do with those abominations,” he replied, his eyes glued to the television as he shoved his burger back into his mouth and completely missed Steve’s scowl in his direction.

“Then call your ants off, please.”

At that, the brunet’s head whipped around. He watched with wide eyes as a conga line of carpenter ants plucked mostly burnt sweet potato fries off of Steve’s plate and walked away. Steve had expected maybe laughter in response or a sheepish apology, but instead Scott just stared in confusion then blinked back at him. “I’m not the one doing that.”

“Then who…?”

“You don’t think…?”

They both practically jumped off the couch, carefully following the line of ants into the next room to the ants’ destination; Tina in her dog bed with a growing pile of fries at her feet and Scott’s Ant Training earpiece around her small ear.

Steve burst out laughing at the sight. He couldn’t even be mad. “This dog’s too smart for her own good,” he said.

“I’ll say. How’d she get it?”

“Beats me. I can’t believe it still works.”

Scott frowned for a moment. “I’m gonna call Hank.”

“Hey, what about my fries?” he called after Scott’s retreating back. He sighed. Maybe Scott had a point. Tina continued to munch happily while he crouched close enough to remove the device, giving her black fur a ruffle. “Well, at least someone doesn’t think they’re abominations.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I wish I could take credit for the gummy bear thing, but I saw someone include it in a Scott headcanon/reader insert blurb as a gag and thought it was too damn good. I wish I could remember who it was, so I could give full credit, but here we are. If I ever run across that post again I will be sure to update this.


End file.
